Operation Naley
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Nathan and Haley are still not together. Brooke and Lucas plot to get them back together. This is post Season 1. Some things have changed from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan and Tim are playing ball and Nathan keeps missing his shots.

"What are you on this time."

"Lack of Haley. Your excuse?"

"Not enough sex."

"Not an excuse."

"Why not?"

"In case you've noticed, I haven't been having sex, so a new excuse."

"Fine, let's take a break." Tim sighs and he takes another shot.

Nathan checks his messages. He's got 10 missed calls. All from Haley. She's been leaving him tons of messages. All of them containing at least 3 cuss words. All about how much of jackass he's been.

"Haley?" Tim knows nothing about what's happening. He still thinks they're still together. "She booty calling you again?"

"Tim, you know nothing. Like I've said many times before, we've been broken up for about a month."

That right. It's been a month. But a lot has changed. Like the fact that the Raven made the playoffs. Haley has been to every game, in support of Lucas. Not Nathan.

"Still having that party at the beach house?" Tim said all excited.

"Yes."

"I heard that the football team's quarterback has a new dish. She's supposedly hot."

"Is that so, well there's only one hot girl out there."

"No, there's like a million."

"Tim, you are so stupid. Now get ready for me to whip your butt."

"That's not gonna happen with the way you've been playing."

Nathan chuckled. He dribbled the ball from the table and shot it. _Whoosh. _It went in. "I just needed a focus object."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan went into his bedroom of his one bedroom apartment. He took a quick shower and hopped onto his computer and played with _the Sims 3._ He played with his character. He suddenly jumped in his seat. His character's wife was in labor. **(I don't know if that can happen, go with it.) **Haley was in labor. Well, character Haley was. He smiled. He would love if that would happen in real life. Not now, but, after college. Like that would happen. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Nathan." Lucas came in and sat across from his brother. "Tim tells me you've been missing your shots."

"Tim should learn to keep his mouth shut."

"Among other things. But anyway, I made the last shop. I just needed a focus object."

"Haley."

"Yeah. I got 10 messages from he today. All cussing at me. I just want her back."

"Not gonna happen."

"What's that mean?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Devon."

"Football Devon?"

"That's the one. They've been dating a couple weeks."

"That dick. How dare he date _my _Haley. She loves me not that asshole."

"She's not yours anymore. She's his. Anyway, they're coming to the party tonight."

"Great. Just what I need. To see Haley and Devon making out."

"You'll be fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan just took another shot. It was his tenth one. He'd also had 5 beers. If he had to see Haley with another guy, he'd be drunk.

Haley got caught in the middle of body shots. Nathan was next in line when Haley was up.

"Ex shots!" someone yelled.

Haley looked at Nathan. She shook her head. "What an ass you are."

"Haley, what are you doing?"

"I know what are you doing. I'm not going to do this. You set this up. Just to get near me again."

"This is not what it is. I didn't even know you would be doing this. Forget it. Want me to get your boyfriend?"

"You know about Devon?"

"Lucas told me." Nathan walked back outside. Haley followed him. "Go to Devon. He's probably looking for you."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

"Yeah, you should have told me. But it's okay. We don't owe each other anymore. We're not together. And if we were, I wouldn't let you do shots. At least not in public."

"Devon doesn't care. I could have sex with you and he wouldn't care."

"Then why don't you."

"Not until I'm married. You know that."

"Yeah."

"Listen I have a proposition for you."

"What is it Hales?"

"Stay away from me."

"What?"

"It's hard enough for me to see you at school. And now here. It's just too hard. And the thought of you with another girl. Me having to watch you and her go up to the bedroom is hard."

"When did you see that?"

"My dream. And I didn't want to have to see in in real life. So make sure I'm not watching when you do it for real."

"Not gonna happen."

"Nathan…….."

"I'm not gonna hook up with anyone. You're it for me Haley James."

"Not anymore. I should find Devon." Haley turned towards the door before going back and kissing Nathan on the cheek. "Keep that save."

Nathan covered his cheek and turned toward the ocean.

Brooke seeing this takes Lucas hands and pulls him to and empty bedroom. "I thought that you thought I was a pig for stealing your best friend away from you and now you want to have sex?"

"No, Luke. I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan to get Nathan and Haley back together."

"Why, she's dating Devon."

"Not for long. Listen, as brother to Nathan and best friend to Haley, I need your help."

"With?"

"Operation Naley."


	2. Plan A

"Okay Brooke, I don't know about this plan you have in mind. They could get hurt."

"What a lockdown drill isn't good. They'll be stuck in the tutor center. We'll wade them out. They'll have to talk and eventually they'll get back together."

"But to have the whole school lockdown?"

"I'll explain it to principal Turner. No one to go near the tutor center. We'll put the announcement to only the tutor center. They'll think that the whole school is in lockdown. They'll be bored if they don't talk. Come on Luke. This is just Plan A."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work, I told you so."

"It'll work."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the tutor center. Nathan followed her. "Haley we need to talk." Nathan stopped in his tracks when he saw Haley, _his_ Haley on top of a cabinet, her boyfriend between her legs. Them kissing.

Principal Turner came on the intercom. "Code red, code red this is not a drill." Haley jumped off the cabinet and slammed the door shut and locked it. She immediately ran to Devon and he wrapped his arms around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you think that through Brooke?" Lucas asked her as they watched Nathan, Haley, and Devon on the computer. They had set up a hidden camera to see if they're plan had worked. It did, but they didn't take into consideration on Devon being there.

"It could still work out." Brooke shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Haley was leaning on Devon, sleeping. "I can't believe she's sleeping. Hey, do you want to take a peak at the goods?"

Brooke and Lucas look at each other while looking at the screen. They see Nathan nod and they watch intently.

"Sure, let's put her on the table." Nathan picks up Haley and he notices the hidden camera. Nathan turns around and punches Devon. "You may not care for her, but I do. She's way to naïve to be dating you. So you better watch your back when your with her. Do not try to hurt Haley. If you think I'm gonna let you mistreat Haley, you're wrong. Don't try it for a second. Cause if you do, I'm gonna hurt. You'll end up in the hospital. You'll be lucky enough to be able to play football."

"Why don't you just tell her about me, then."

"She may be naïve, but she's old enough to make her own decisions. She's a smart girl. She'll figure it out soon enough." Nathan begins to leave. "And just to make sure nothing happens," Nathan goes over to Haley and kisses her to wake her up. "Hey you wake up." Haley wakes up and looks at him. "I'm the guy for you, Haley James Scott. Let me know when you figure it out." Haley starts to blush and she looks at Devon who glares at Nathan as he walks out of the room.

Brooke and Lucas look at the door as Nathan comes in. "Plan A didn't work." he slams the door and Brooke and Lucas look at each other again.

Brooke looks at the computer. I think he knows about the plan."


	3. Plan B

Haley couldn't put her finger on it but, she knew Nathan was up to something. She didn't know what. She could feel it in her gut. But she also thought her new boyfriend, Devon was up to something. But she decided to lay off her fears for now since she had a major test to study for.

As she walks down the hall she spotted Nathan at his locker. "Nathan. Hey, listen I was wondering if you could help me with a project I have to do for English."

"What kind of project."

"We have to interview a member of one of the sports teams or one of the extra curricular students in school, so I figured I'd choose you."

"What about Devon?"

"Can't. he's a boy friend. No boyfriends. Ex-boyfriends are okay."

"Sure, I'll do it. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to have to marry me and then divorce me."

"Joking?"

"No. so either that, or you interview Lucas." With that he left.

Later that day, Lucas caught up with Nathan. "Nate. Hey Brooke and I have a plan B."

"No you don't I have one. Haley's interviewing me and I told her that if she wanted to interview me that she'd have to- What…. What's with the face?"

"Haley's interviewing me because she didn't want to marry you. Good Plan B."

"I knew it wouldn't work." Nathan shook his head. "I can't believe she wouldn't want to marry me."

"Gee, I wonder why." Lucas sees Haley and catches up with her. "Hey Hales, ready to interview me?"

"Sure. And no questions about you know who."

"Got it."

At Haley's house, she's just finishing up her questions. "Thank you, Lucas. I really appreciate this."

"No problem, but why didn't you ask Nathan?"

"He took it as a joke. You wanna know what he said to me?"

"What did he say?"

"He said I had to marry him in order to get me to interview him. Can you believe that?"

"Actually Haley, I can. I mean, he loves you. He's so in love with you Hales."

"How can you tell?" Haley asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"The way he looks at you. The little sparkle in his eyes. You know he loves you."

"But what about me. I don't love him. Not anymore."

"Yeah, you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"I'm with Devon."

"Not for long." He checks his watch. "I should go. And Haley?" She looks up at him. "Think about it." Haley nods.

As soon as he leaves she checks her e-mail. She scrolls down to a bold screen name. she clicked on it. She gasped. It was a picture of Devon kissing a few dozen girls. "Nathan." She got so angry. She scrolled down and noticed a link and clicked on that. A video popped up of Devon and another having sex. The video dated a few hours ago. Some one was gonna pay. And Haley knew that Nathan had done this, just to break them up.


	4. Day after Plan B

The next day after the e-mail incident, Haley was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She wasn't even talking to Devon. It was like she was PMSing, but angrier. She was so pissed. At Nathan. At Devon. At the whole porn thing. She was just pissed off. She left school early and went to Nathan's apartment.

Later that day, Devon was waiting by Nathan's locker. "So I saw Haley yelling at you this morning. I guess me plan worked."

"You sent the e-mail to her?"

"Yeah. I knew she would think it was from you because you're jealous of us. And then she would yell at you. And she would never ever talk to you again."

"So this was your plan? To just get Haley and me to stop talking?"

"Yes. And it worked. She'll never talk to you again."

"That's not going to happen. Haley and me. We are meant to me. She may not know it now, but she will."

"We'll see."

In the library, Lucas and Brooke were thinking of the next plan. They saw Nathan come in with a angry look on his face.

"Hey Nathan, we have a new plan in our minds. Do you have one?" Brooke asked.

"No I don't have one. In fact this whole operation Naley, thing, is off. Haley and I are not getting back together."

Lucas sighed. "Don't say that, Nate. She'll come around."

"No she won't."

Brooke looks at Lucas. "Lucas can me and your brother have a little chat."

"Sure." Lucas gets up and goes to the other side of the library to make a phone call.

"So Nathan, how can you say that you and Haley aren't getting back together. You were meant for each other. And if you think that I will let you two not be together, you've thought wrong."

"I thought wrong when I thought that Haley and I were actually in love with each other. It was just puppy love."

"Nate, it was love love. You two are in love. And if Haley thinks she can get over you this easily, she's wrong. I know if I give up on you two, I won't be able to cheer anymore. So when that day happens. You better do something to make me believe again."

"So Haley where are you? I saw you leave a while ago."

"_I just needed some time to think and to be alone. I can't be there. Not with Nathan there."_

"What did he do?"

"_He did something good actually. He sent me an e-mail of Devon cheating on me."_

"Did you break up the snake yet?"

"_No, and I don't know how long those photos are. Or the video. All though it did have a date. But Nathan could have added the date in. anyway, how did he look?"_

"He looks horrible. He's given up on you two."

"_He has?"_

"Yeah. Brooke is giving him a talk about it right as we speak."

"_That's not good. That's not good at all."_

"I know. So Haley, where are you?"

"_Someplace safe. Don't worry about me."_

"Okay, so I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"_We'll see. Bye."_

"Bye."

When Nathan arrived home to his apartment, he saw Haley sitting on his couch.

"It was your fault."

"Haley?"

"You threatened him. If you weren't such an asshole about Lucas joining the team, you never would have hazed him. You never would have done anything. And you wouldn't have trashed the court. And I wouldn't have had to tutor you. And I wouldn't have fallen for you. I wouldn't have gotten to know you. I wouldn't have been so vulnerable and gotten scared for life by you. I have a tattoo above my ass with your jersey number. And I wouldn't have had my heart broken. And I wouldn't have been cheated on by the fucking captain of the football team!"

"Haley, I know it's my fault. I know, but I never would hurt you on purpose. I know I messed up the stupid porn thing. But you need to know, I would never hurt you on purpose. I didn't send you that e-mail. Devon did. And I have proof. He took out his cell phone. And about thirty seconds later, Devon's voice was present in the room.

"_Yeah. I knew she would think it was from you because you're jealous of us. And then she would yell at you. And she would never ever talk to you again."_

"_So this was your plan? To just get Haley and me to stop talking?"_

"_Yes. And it worked. She'll never talk to you again."_

"_That's not going to happen. Haley and me. We are meant to me. She may not know it now, but she will."_

"_We'll see."_

Haley sighed. "You recorded it so you could be innocent. And then we could get back together. And everything would just be fine?"

"No. I don't care if we ever get back together. I love you so much. I always will. Always. Always, Haley."

"And forever?"

"And forever."

"I should go. I have some things to do. Some things to think over. And Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"The roots are still there. It just takes time."

"Yeah." And he watched her walk out the door.


	5. The Crying Day

It had been a week since Haley and Nathan had talk. Haley had been pushing away everyone in her life. Everyone except Devon. She and Devon were getting closer and closer.

In a week, there was going to be the state championship. Everyone in the whole school was so excited. That is everyone except Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley.

Nathan just wanted Haley. Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas all wanted Nathan and Haley back. They were going to come up with a plan to get them back together. No matter what anyone said, Nathan and Haley were meant to be together whether they knew it or not.

That day, Haley and Devon were holding hands on their way to the pep rally. It was starting in about 20 minutes. Brooke, and Lucas kidnapped Nathan to talk to him.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?"

"Haley."

"What about Haley?"

"She still loves you."

"I know she does."

"You do? Because I'm having a difficult time understanding why you haven't done anything with her in a week. I mean you love her right?"

"Yes Brooke I do. Of course I love her."

"Then do something. Do some fucking little thing to let me know. Cause even though I still believe in true love. If you two don't get back together, I might have to kill my self."

As the Tree Hill Ravens came through the paper poster thing, the cheer of the crown roared. Haley just sat there all unenthusiastic.

Devon looked at her. "Come on. Have fun. Where's you pep?"

"Nathan has it."

Nathan was standing in center court. "Hey, everyone. I'm Nathan Scott." The crowd cheered. "Okay. Thank you. Now I know we will win the Championship. But we will be winning without me." The crown boos. "Don't be mad. It's my fault that I won't be playing. And the reason why was because I was an idiot. I messed up a good thing that I had. I pressured her into being uncomfortable with herself while with me. And I did something horrible. And if she agrees, I will play in the State Champoionship. So, Haley James, will you marry me?"

Haley stood up and ran out of the gym. Peyton and Brooke ran after her. Peyton found her. "Brooke. She's over here." Haley was sitting on the floor, crying.

"I told him I still loved him. I told him I just needed time and he just ignored that and did this stupid thing."

Brooke sank down next to Haley. "Hales, he loves you. You two are meant for each other. Now just say yes."

"Brooke, I can't just say yes. It's not as easy as that. I cant' just say it. It's complicated."

Peyton stomps her foot. "Haley. It is simple. Do you love Nathan?"

"Of course I do."

"Then it is that simple. You love him enough to spend the rest of your life with him, then you say yes. You get married. You live happily ever after. The end."

Nathan was in the locker room when Lucas came in and saw him crying. "I didn't know you cried."

"I do when the women I love runs out after I propose to her."

"She was shocked."

"I pushed her. She said she needed time. A week is not long enough."

"The roots are still there, it just takes time." Lucas and Nathan turn around and see Haley standing there. "Luke, can you leave?"

"Haley, I love you, don't answer the question, forget I even asked."

"I get you and answer right before the Championship."

"Really?"

"I might not give you a yes or no answer. You'll have to figure it out."

"Why?"

"I'm still your tutor, right?"

"Yeah."


	6. The decision

Haley has been on the computer all day making a pro-con list. She was wondering if she should say yes to Nathan. After about 15 hours in front of the computer, she came out with this

_**PRO:**_

_It's Nathan _

_I love him_

_I'd be spending the rest of my life with him._

_I always thought I would marry him._

_I know he'll make a great father_

_He's hot_

_He looks great shirtless_

_He could support me in the future with his skills._

_He's talented_

_He loves me_

_He supports me_

_He respects me_

_He'll do anything for me_

_**CON:**_

_NOT BEING ABLE TO BE WITH NATHAN_

She had finally made her decision.

Nathan was in his room writing a love letter to Haley when he decided that he didn't want it to be that impersonal so he decided to just go over to Haley's and tell her himself.

When he arrived at her house, he noticed Devon coming out with his shirt disheveled. And he just turned on his heel and didn't even bother to even talk to Haley. He just didn't want to talk to her when she just had sex with someone else. He wouldn't do it.

------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Nathan had seen Devon coming out of Haley's house. He picked up something at the drugstore and then he arrives at Haley's house.

Haley opened the door to find Haley of a mess. She was in sweats. She had no makeup on and he thought she still looked beautiful. Haley looked up at him. "What do you want? I figured you gave up. I haven't given you and answer yet. And you've been ignoring me the past two weeks."

"I have a gift for you." He hands her a brown paper bag.

"Okay, thanks. Let's go in the living room." They head into the living room as Haley opens the gift. "A pregnancy test? Nathan Scott are you trying to tell me you want to get me pregnant?"

"Actually I'm trying to tell you I know about what happened with Devon two weeks ago."

"And what happened?"

"You slept with him."

"Are you kidding me! I would never sleep with Devon. You should know that better than anyone. You know me. I would never have sex with him. And what if I did?"

"If you did, I would have to let you two be together."

"You would?"

"Yeah. Because even though I still love you. If your happy with Devon, I won't stand in your way. But if……."

"I AM A VIRGIN!" Nathan stops. "I'm still a virgin. I never had sex with Devon. I did beat the crap out of him though. And if you think that I would have sex with anyone before marriage, then you have another thing coming."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. And did you draw blood?"

"Nose and mouth."

"Nice."

"Anyway, why did come that night? What were you going to say?"

"I think you should sit down for this." Haley sat down on her couch. "I love you. And I want you to take you time with the decision. I don't want you to rush into the decision. I want you to make sure your making the right decision."

"The State Championship is tomorrow. I did tell you I would tell you my answer right before the game. So I guess what I'm saying is you get to play in your game."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I have my paperwork. All you need is yours. And once we're married, we get to make love to each other."


	7. The ending of the beginning

Nathan and Haley were at the alter, about to be married. Haley was waiting for Nathan to say his 'I do'. As Haley was waiting for him to say it, she was thinking of a way to tell Devon that she was married to Nathan. She had to tell him. Haley was woken out of her thoughts when Nathan said 'I do'. Then Haley kissed him. They were married.

In the car, on the way to the game Haley and Nathan held hands. And when they arrives at the arena (I'M NOT SURE, JUST GO WITH IT.) they walk hand in hand to the boys locker room. They were about ten minutes into the game.

When Nathan arrived into gymnasium, he could hear al least half the crowd roar. Everyone that was there for the Ravens knew that if Nathan was there, he just might be playing in the game. Haley went and joined the audience. She smiles as she saw Nathan join his team on the court.

During half-time, Haley and Nathan snuck off to get a soda together. "So, Mrs. Scott, do you want something to eat?"

"Well, since Mr. Scott has no money, then Mrs. Scott will buy her husband some popcorn."

"Okay, thank you honey."

"No problem, hubby."

"Hey." Haley and Nathan see that it's Devon.

"I should go." Nathan leaves.

Haley looks at Devon. "Hi. So Nathan made it. That's good, right?"

"Yeah it is, but him being here and saying yes, it just means you two are getting married."

"That's where you are wrong."

"I am?"

"Yeah. We're already married." Haley sighs.

"I guess we broke up the minute you got married."

"We broke up long before I got married."

"I guess it'll always be there, huh?"

"Always has, always will be."

"I love you."

"I don't. I love my husband."

"Fine. But just don't say that 'I hope we can still be friends."

Back in the locker-room, Lucas talks to Nathan. "Dude, you finally made it."

"Yeah, you knew I would."

"So, I'm guessing by this, Haley said 'yes'?"

"She did more than that. We got married."

"You got married?" Just like that?"

"Yeah. We're in love. Who needs a big wedding, when you have each other."

"You're really married?"

"Yes, I'm really married. Believe it. And we will honeymoon tonight."

"I hope so. So I guess this means that you'll get laid tonight whether we lose or not."

"I guess so."

The rest of the game went very well. The Raven won. There was an after party at Tric. (TRIC EXISTS AT THIS TIME) The party was amazing, but Haley and Nathan left early to go celebrate their marriage.

"I can't believe we're married," Haley said as she left hand in hand with Nathan. "Lucas took it really well. I'm surprised."

"Who cares what anyone thinks. You don't."

"You're right. Oh, I forgot my purse. I'll be right back."

"No, let your husband get it. Where is it?"

"Look in the secret back room. I'll meet you at the car."

"I love you wife."

"I love you too husband." Haley said as she walked into the street.

"Haley watch out!"

BOOM!

SEQUAL TO COME SEPTEMBER.


End file.
